Sunday Morning
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Six years later, Anthy and Utena met once again. Will things be different this time around? me no good with rating system, and yes! it's yuri/shoujo-ai however you want to call it .


_Disclaimer: If I own this, the story wouldn't be ending the way it did. What more to be said?_

**Revolutionary Girl Utena**

_Sunday Morning_

_Sunday morning rain is falling…_

_Steal some covers share some skin… Maroon 5_

The azure eyes stared attentively at the dark skin woman snuggling up against her body. When emerald eyes slowly fluttered open, it was met with a warm and loving smiled from the azure eyes. Their eyes locked for a long time and no words were exchange between them, the only sound around them was the beating of the rain against the bedroom windows.

"Himemiya…" the warm and soothing voice escaped the lips of the pink haired woman as her azure eyes danced with emerald eyes. "Utena," the dark skin said as she broke eye contact by snuggling up against the pink hair. "You're real right?" the soothing voice suddenly sounded so weak and shaky. The pink hair breathe in the scent of the dark skin, the heavenly scent of roses emitting from the dark skin's purple hair. "You smell like roses, just like you are in my dreams. But when I woke up you're not there and I'm all alone again…" she trailed off. Himemiya could hear the sadness and pain in the other woman's voice. "If it is a dream then I wish for us to never wake up from it, because I've finally found my prince." Himemiya said as she moved away so that their eyes met.

Fate had been rather cruel to them for the last six years, but it was destiny that brought them together by chance when Anthy bumped into a certain brown hair, ex-Dues of Angelic Layer a couple of days ago. The woman with eyes that remind Anthy so much of the prince she once known and currently searching for. Like whirlwind, the usually shy Misaki decided to invite the dark skin woman over for dinner last night. Anthy couldn't really find a good enough excuse to decline the offer, so she ended up at Misaki's two story home and got the surprise of her life when two more guests shown up for dinner.

Everything that happened during dinner become a blur to her because Utena was there with another woman: Kobaiyashi Hatoko. Hatoko is Misaki's lover, as the shy woman put it and the raven hair only smiled politely at Anthy with a glint of mischief in her amethyst eyes. It seemed that Hatoko is the same age as Utena, and she enjoyed making her older lover blushed throughout dinner. However, Anthy can't seem to remember how she ended up sleeping Utena's apartment or how they were in the same bed either. She knew that Hatoko and Utena are roommates and classmates, but what she didn't understand was why didn't Hatoko just move in with Misaki instead of living on campus.

The rain still come down hard and steady outside as Utena made tea after their quiet breakfast together. Anthy spent the whole time staring at the pink hair, drinking in the sight of the other woman looking incredibly pretty in her short and loose t-shit standing in front of the stove as the kettle started screaming. The girl that once saw herself as a prince, is now a grown woman and is making tea and cook her own meal.

Anthy wanted to feel the pink hair between her fingers, to taste those lips along with every inch of skin that that body had to offer. "Do you have anything to do today?" Utena's question cut into Anthy's fantasy and brought her back to reality. "No," she replied as a cup of hot tea was set in front of her before the pink hair took a seat across of her. "Good, because I was about to say that you should stay until the rain lift." Utena nodded as she took a sip her tea. Her voice sounded strong and very much like a command or an order than a comment or a friendly suggestion.

Anthy thought she was seeing things when she saw Utena cringed slightly when she got up from her seat. "So when are you planning to go back to Akio?" Utena's voice sounded wary and strained. Her azure eyes were flat and her face remained neutral, the Utena that believed in hope, love, friendship, honesty, and even in miracle was no longer there. Anthy blamed herself for robbing the other woman's innocent on that fateful day six years ago. "My brother…" Anthy paused for a moment. "Can continue to play the prince in his coffin because I've found my prince. It took me six years to find you, and I told myself during those years that once I found you. I will never let you go again," Anthy got up and look Utena in the eyes. "I was a fool for hurting you back then, but I would be more than a fool for not looking for you no matter how long it takes me to find you, Utena." Anthy said sincerely as she exude great confident in her voice.

"Can you ever forgive this fool?" Anthy asked as she reached out and take Utena's hand in hers. "Can you forgive this fool for being unable to revolutionize the world to save you from that coffin, and failed to be your prince?" Utena asked as she placed her free hand on Anthy's cheek with her thumb tracing against those soft lips. Anthy's throat closed up on her as tears suddenly flowed freely down her cheeks, so all she could do was nodded her head lightly as she kissed the thumb on her lips. Utena pulled the other woman into a warm and tight embrace before wiping those tears away and leading her back into the bedroom.

Once the blinds were shut and a small nightlight turned on automatically near the closed door, casting shadows on everything in the room. The dim light cast soft glows on both the dark skin and fair skin as they stood there looking at each other until the sound of roaring thunder outside caused them to divert their eyes to the flashing light outside the windows. But it seemed that Utena didn't really care about the flash of thunder or the pouring rain beating against the windows of her bedroom, she's not alone anymore because the person she loves is here with her.

"Himemiya…" Utena whispered as she cupped the other woman's face up with her hands. Their eyes met only for a few seconds before Anthy closed her eyes as if expecting Utena to continued on with whatever she was thinking of doing. The pink hair hesitated for a moment before she leaned in and kissed Anthy's lips lightly. Soon the fleeting kisses become passionate ones as Anthy returned Utena's kisses with her own. They keep on kissing until their face nearly turned blue from lack of oxygen, only then did they stop kissing to calm down their heart that's beating wildly in their chest.

Soon, clothes were thrown all over the floor as the two women finally exhausted and satisfied laying happily in each other's arms. "I love you Himemiya," Utena whispered to her lover as she pulled the sheet over them and gently stroke Anthy's long wavy hair. "I love you too," Anthy murmured as she nibbled on Utena's collarbone until it turned a deep shade of red. And so their Sunday morning was spent sleeping together in bed, snuggling up under the sheet fell asleep listening to the rain outside.

_A/N: Yay... another fanfic! This time it's the Utena one, and yes… I'm not going into the detail behind the bedroom.Also, I have plenty of grammar problems on there, so no need to pick on me about it. Hope you enjoy it._


End file.
